grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
VOX IN BOX
VOX IN BOX is the 5th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Yuuji went inside Michiru's room, as he found her unconscious on the floor with her pills. He picks one up, puts it in his mouth, and spits it out, as he realized that she drugged herself. He then took her to the Nurse's Office, as Chizuru told him that some etizolam won't kill Michiru. While Michiru is still resting, she sadly thought about Meowmel after he died. The next day, as Yuuji came out of his room, Michiru (with green eyes) informs him that she is fine. Sachi appeared in front of the two, as Michiru witnessed that Sachi is in "full maid" mode again. Sachi then asked her if she is in "full tsundere" mode again, as Michiru admits that. Michiru informs her that she is all better from the "cold" that she caught last night. Then, Makina and Amane appeared, as Makina wants Yuuji to play with her in the "shadow tag" game. Amane became aware that Makina has been going on about playing shadow tag with him, as all Makina did was "shadow boxing". Makina then started playing shadow tag as she tries to tag her own shadow. Michiru asked Sachi if she is done cleaning, in which Sachi did. Later, on the rooftop of the academy, Yuuji asked Michiru if she is the "other Michiru", and also about the "real" Michiru's whereabouts. The other Michiru told him that the real Michiru will never surface again because she has "fallen into a deep, deep darkness". In other words, she doesn't want him to torment Michiru anymore, as she leaves by calling him "Yuuji-kun", something that he didn't expected her to call him that. Back in the dormitory, Sachi came inside Yuuji's room to show him the box that Michiru gave to her. Sachi told him that Michiru doesn't want her to give that box back to her. Yuuji noticed that the box is locked, so Sachi thought about breaking it open with her chainsaw, but then she changed her mind since it wouldn't be right for her to do that, so instead, she wants him to open that box for her, which he accepts. After Sachi left his room, Yuuji accidentally opened that box and saw what's inside, and he couldn't believe what it is. Then, Yuuji goes to the front of Michiru's room and showed the other Michiru her exchange journal with the real Michiru. He didn't believe that a personality could transfer by a heart transplant, but he will have to see it to believe it. As he gives her back her journal, other Michiru informed him that real Michiru told her that she will never return again, but other Michiru was against it, as the body belong to real Michiru, and yet real Michiru couldn't changed her mind. In a flashback, inside Michiru's body, she wanted her other self to take over her body from now on, because she couldn't take it anymore. And then, Michiru vanished, leaving her other self with her body. After a flashback, Yuuji asked other Michiru what does she think about real Michiru vanished forever, in which she said that real Michiru should live in her body. He then asked her if she wants to start her new life if real Michiru never surface again, but she can't do that with real Michiru's body. Then, Yuuji takes out a little case of pills, as he informed her that if she took one pill, then real Michiru will surface again. Other Michiru refused to take a pill, so he forcefully made her take it and swallow it, so he wants to know how Michiru really feels. Then, Michiru's eyes turned back to blue, meaning that the real Michiru came back to her body. Michiru now decides that she wants to die, so that she will never lose anyone ever again. And then, Yuuji accepts her final wish, which means that he will kill her. Later, Michiru woke up inside a casket, unable to move, as Yuuji informs her that he gave her a muscle relaxant, which is temporarily. He then starts burying her alive, saying that it's what she wished for. Suddenly, a flashback happened, and it looked like a little Michiru with her black hair playing a piano while her strict instructor hits her hand for making a mistake, in which Michiru realized that she is a failure. Then there was another flashback, this time inside the classroom with Michiru realizing that she wants to die. After getting to the rooftop, she saw a girl who is about to jump off the building. Michiru became jealous and starts crying, while the other girl witnessed her as she barely held on to the fence. After Michiru introduced herself to that other girl, they both became friends. After school, the girls are hanging out by eating treats, buying a pink shark pouch, and getting a picture taken. However, friendship didn't last forever, as the other girl committed suicide by falling down the building, bidding Michiru goodbye. Suddenly, Michiru had a heart attack and was taken to a hospital. During an operation, the doctors replaced Michiru's weak heart with the other heart on her body. After that, Michiru heard that girl's voice in her head who said that she will help her, but Michiru refused and she seemingly stabbed herself with a box cutter. After a flashback, Michiru woke up again, getting scared as she wets herself. She tried to get out of the casket, but she couldn't, even after calling for Yuuji. Then, she witnessed the ghost of Meowmel, as well as the other girl who looked like herself, asking her if she really wants the world to end. Then, another flashback happened, as Michiru is in the hospital trying to walk again, but she fell down. Then, she saw the two people laughing for Michiru's amusement. Then, she started acting, by making a joke after spilling a water from a cup. After the other flashbacks about herself in the previous episodes, Michiru met the same girl whom she first met, with her face covered, in another dimension. The girl confessed her love to her as being a friend to Michiru and wants her to go with her in the afterlife. While Michiru steps back, the girl used her dark aura to catch her. Michiru then apologized to her, as she finally realized that the other girl is dead and doesn't exist in the world. Then, the girl vanished, leaving her shoes and a picture of her and Michiru behind. Michiru will now move forward and won't look back anymore, but before she left, she saw Meowmel one last time. Then, she opened the door back to the real world. Michiru finally got out of the casket, however, she is at her limit and can't get back up, until Yuuji grabs her hand and gets her out of the hole. He informed her that he waited for three days for her to come out of the casket, without any food at all. As they were about to go home, Michiru hugged him as thanks for her to realize that she is alive. The rain stopped, and as Yuuji is carrying her on his back, she asked him what he would do if she really died, which he told her that the medicine that he made her take was just an ordinary candy. Then, as they looked at the sun rising, Michiru went back to being a tsundere, thinking that she have no feelings for him. Later that day, Yuuji took Michiru to America to go to the other girl's house. After arriving in front of the house, the other Michiru shows up again and went to her old house to see her parents again. As she was about to knock on the door, there was a mother of that girl. Meanwhile, Yuuji got a call from JB, who informs him that she had to use sources she normally never would. Afterwards, the other Michiru comes back and hugs him while crying tears of joy, thanking both him and Michiru. Yuuji, in his monologue, narrates that the other Michiru vanished forever, but not really, because she often shows up for a silly tsundere act. Back to the dormitory, as she pats on Sachi's head for a job well done, the other Michiru saw him and winked at him. Later, on the outside, he saw the real Michiru praying in front of Meowmel's grave. Michiru then turned to Yuuji and smiled at him, ending this episode. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Girl(flashback) * Meowmel Trivia * This episode marks the end of Michiru's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes